yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Yo-kai
are a group of Yo-kai hailing for several decades, sometimes even centuries, in the past. All of them debuted in Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke. These Yo-kai are based on their Japanese folklore Yo-kai counterparts, with most of them even sharing their names with said original Yo-Kai. They are also notable for being found only in the past, be it in when searched with the Yo-kai Watch, in Yo-kai spots, or in the Crank-a-kai from 60 years in the past. Their Yo-kai Medals, known as Old Medals, are red colored and the two corners are more squared; in addition, their artwork is more akin to traditional Japanese drawings, with the names written in traditional Japanese font and in a different positions than the normal and Z-medals. These Yo-kai Medals can only be used with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero and with the Yo-Kai Watch U. List of Classic Yo-kai In the Anime Classic Yo-Kai appear for the first time in the anime in episode 28, when Nate and Whisper search for some Classic Yo-Kai in order to impress Kuma and Kanchi. Hitotsume-kozo, Karakasa-obake, and Rokurokubi mark the first apperance of these Yo-Kai. Whisper displays extreme respect for the Classic Yo-Kai, even addresing them with the sufix "-senpai", as seen with Hitotsume-kozo, Karakasa-obake, and Rokurokubi, when they first appear. When the trio fails to scare the boys in their first try, Whisper puts them in a training regime in order to help them regain their abilities; however, after successfully frightening Kuma and Kanchi after their training, they reveal having watched an old horror movie in order to inspire themselves. Out of gratitude, the trio give Nate their Yo-Kai Medals. Later, after a successful streak of frights in the forest, the exorcist -who first appeared in episode 5- is hired to exorcise them; while at first the Classic Yo-Kai are inmmune to his chanting, the tables are turned after the exorcist use amplificators, nearly sending them to the other side and forcing Nate to use the Yo-Kai Watch model Zero to reverse the effects. In episode 33, Kappa appears when Nate realizes Walkappa cannot help him making a report on Kappas. Both Kappas settle a dispute in swimming and eating vegetables, in which Kappa gains the upper hand; however Nogappa bests him in a sumo test due to him using a sunscreen on his bowl while Kappa had no protection. Kappa then gives Nate his Yo-Kai Medal. In episode 54, Nate discovers his hair, as well as that of his friends grew extremely long due to Fusafusan's abilities. Keita tries to overpower the dog Yo-Kai with Blazion, Roughraff, Dismarelda and Happierre, but all of them end with eccentric hairstyles. However, a downpour starts and nullifies Fusafusan's effect, also leaving him wet. Fusafusan then gives Nate his Yo-kai Medals. In episode 58, Akaname causes Nate to develop a licking habit which goes as far as licking Kuma and Kanchi's hair, When Katie offers Nate some salt candies, Akaname quickly develops a liking for them, which causes him to give Nate his Yo-kai Medal out of gratitude. From episodes 66 through 71, Zashiki-warashi is featured -sometimes in large groups- in his own corner. They are portrayed as entities which ensure organization between children's belongings, success in exams and once in romance, most of these tasks often ensuring risk to the Zashiki-warashi due to their small size. In episode 73, Nate accidentally fishes Ningyo when trying to impress his friends with a "non-average" fish. Upon being hooked and pulled out, Ningyo quickly apologizes. However, Nate keeps fishing her in other areas, in which Ningyo grows annoyed for she was being interrupted on her daily tasks. Nate challenges himself to not to fish the mermaid in a pool, a bathtub and even in a shallow puddle, all of these tries failing spectacularly and causing Ningyo to lose patience, finally given Nate her Yo-kai Medal; but even with that, Nate wails on disappointment of catching something that is not Ningyo. Trivia * Contrary to what their name would imply, they are not the only Yo-kai based on their contemporary basis found in the past, as some present Yo-kai, which are based on their own Japanese folklore counterparts, can be found in this timezone as well, such as Tengu, Yuki-onna, and Baku, with several of them sided in either the Ganso army or the Honke army. * Category:Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch 2